Without You
by AGuiltyOne
Summary: Chad asks Sharpay something deep and meaningful. ChadSharpay.TroyGabriella. One-shot.


It wasn't a happy day. People were gathered in the church and there was not a dry eye to be found. Gabriella squeezed her friends' hands as she walked past them on her way to the front of the church.

"Gosh, this is so much harder than I thought it would be." Gabriella started tearfully. "I mean, Troy was like my best friend, but then again, he was everyone's best friend. He was the first friend I had here in Albuquerque, and I regret not thanking him enough for that. We were only young, but Troy and I were in love. We were soul mates; we were going to spend the rest of our lives together. We had everything planned out – college, careers and a family. We were going to have four kids and a have a house with a huge garden." Gabriella stopped to let out a tiny, almost unheard, laugh. "Then the accident happened, and even though everyone tells me I shouldn't, I still blame myself." Gabriella was sobbing uncontrollably now, but she still struggled on through what she had to say. "If I had never insisted on leaving that party early and had waited until Troy wanted to leave, he would have taken a different route so as to take me home, and he would have avoided that stupid drunk driver - that stupid, stupid drunk driver." She took a deep breath and wiped her tears away hastily before looking up to the ceiling of the church. "Troy, this one's for you, sweetie."

Chad wrapped his arm around Sharpay's waist and hugged her close.

"Would you cry if I died?" He whispered and she pressed a finger to his lips.

"Shush. Gabi's about to sing; we have to be ready." He nodded and put his other arm around her as well.

(_Gabriella – Italics_, **Others (Chad, Sharpay, Taylor, Ryan) - Bold**, _**Both – Bold Italics**_)

_Without you, the ground thaws_

_The rain falls, the grass grows_

_Without you, the seeds root_

_The flowers bloom, the children play_

_The stars gleam, the poets dream_

_The eagles fly, without you_

_The earth turns, the sun burns_

_But I die, without you_

_Without you, the breeze warms_

_The girl smiles, the cloud moves_

_Without you, the tides change_

_The buys run, the oceans crash_

_The crowds roar, the days soar,_

_The babies cry, without you_

_The moon glows, the river flows_

_But I die, without you_

**The world revives, **_colours renew_

_**But I know blue, only blue**_

_**Lonely blue, within me blue**_

_Without you_

_Without you, the hand gropes_

_The ear hears, the pulse beats_

**Without you, the eyes gaze**

**The legs walk, the lungs breathe**

**The mind churns! **_(The mind churns!)_

**The heart yearns! **_(The heart yearns!)_

_**The tears dry, without you**_

_**Life goes on, but I'm gone**_

_**Cause I die, without you**_

_Without you._

**Without you.**

_**Without you.**_

Gabriella walked back to her seat but Chad stopped her and pulled her into a long embrace.

"I know, babe. I know. He was my best friend too – my oldest friend. You just let it out." She sobbed into Chad's chest and Sharpay rubbed her back comfortingly.

The funeral had been over for a little over two hours, and Gabriella was still sitting at Troy's grave.

Chad and Sharpay sat on a bench on the main pathway of the cemetery, waiting to take Gabriella home. Sharpay was curled up, her head in Chad's lap.

"You never answered my question, you know." He commented. "Would you cry if I died?"

"No." She stated simply. He looked down at her, hurt in his eyes. "I cried when Troy died; I cried today." She began to explain. "If you died, I don't know what I'd do. I'd probably kill myself, because I couldn't live without you. I love you."

"I love you too. Gabi loves Troy. You don't think she's…you know?"

"No, she's smarter than that. I'm not, however, and I'd never want to be without you."

"And I wouldn't want to be without you."

-----

Okay, so the ending was cheesy, but everyone needs a little bit of cheese in their lives every so often.

I wrote this a while ago. At the time I liked it, but now I don't how I managed to write something so terrible.

Review please – simple, constructive criticism, or even flames….it just lets me know that you've read it


End file.
